There are numerous constructions of wire or cable storage reels. Basically, each reel consists of a pair of opposite members with flanges interconnected by a barrel portion. Manufacturers of reels must supply various sizes of reels to suit various needs. Some reels have their flanges and barrel portion fixedly interconnected to one another. Other reels have one flange detachable from the barrel portion which, in turn, is fixedly secured to the other flange. One advantage of having at least one flange removable is that the reel occupy less space when they are transported or stored without a wound material thereon. Obviously, less space is required if all three reel components are dismountable.
One disadvantage of reels having two or three components each having a different configuration is that stocks of these various components must be kept and made available for such replacement of damaged components.